Be Our Maid!
by LunaFaustus
Summary: Solaris is a dancer in a pleasure club. The Akatsuki are wanting a new maid and Solaris is an ideal candidate. What happens when they confront her and take her back to their mansion away from civilisation? Will she attempt to escape or will she accept her fate? Set in a modern day Konoha. Rated M for Hidan and just in case for later content. HidanxOC, DeidaraxOC.
1. Nothing Good Ever Comes From Mondays

Lights dimmed. The room is dark with secrecy and an unbound energy which seeps under sweat slicked skin.

Fragranced smoke rolled across the floor, spilling over the lip of the stage, reaching out, wrapping, encircling and coiling around customer's feet.

Three cages with golden bars are lowered towards the empty stage, entrapping a lithe figure in each one. Low howls full of desire to be set free drift from within the confines of the bars into the silent room.

Flashing golden eyes peer wolfishly out of the cages as the figures press their bodies against the bars, searching for something delectable to prey on.

They are shadows. The darkness defines their curvaceous bodies.

All three figures are desirable, but the one in the centre cage is the most desirable, driving sane men over the edge of the pit of insanity just to get a glimpse of her face or cop a feel of her luscious body.

Customers perch on the edge of their seats in anticipation. This is the part of the evening they have been waiting for all night.

A lustful song begins to pulse throughout the silent club and the cage doors swing open with a lazy silence. The creatures waste no time removing themselves from the confines of the entrapment, slinking into the darkness of the shadows.

Hearts race. Blood pounds through veins as customers try to catch a wistful glimpse of these exotic creatures of the night. But they see nothing.

They might hear the silken rustle of clothing against fur over the pulsing noise of the music or catch a sniff of intoxicating and alluring scent, but they still do not see the creatures hiding within the shadows.

They can only pray that they will fall as prey to the wolves of the night.

XxX

Smoke parted for my silent, heeled feet.

My eyes searched the darkness for my prey. So far, the pickings tonight were disappointing. That's what I thought until an attractive group of men who were crowded around a table caught my eye. I tilted my head in interest and sauntered my way to the table at the very back of the club. Upon reaching the group of men, I decided on my prey. I smoothly slid into the lap of an unsuspecting platinum haired man. His body tensed up instantly at the sudden touch and a gasp of surprise passed over his lips. I knew I had chosen well. The man was even more attractive up close. His chest was bare, his shirt lost somewhere within the shadowy depths of the club. I placed my hands on the well-sculpted flesh of his torso. He jerked at the coolness of my hands, hard worked muscle rippling under my inquisitive fingers. I leaned in, my soft white curled hair lightly brushing his cheek.

"Hey there, pretty boy." I purred into his ear.

His body relaxed and he gave a single cruel laugh that sent tingles of want down my spine.

"Hey there, sexy bitch." He replied his voice attractive yet full of cockiness.

A seductive smile seized my lips and a quiet laugh slipped from my lips. I leaned back, my gold eyes flashing in amusement. I lazily flicked my leg up onto his shoulder, giving him a tantalising glimpse of my tanned inner thigh. I pressed my barely clothed busty chest against his bare one, putting pressure onto his hardening manhood. The customer elicited a low growl-like groan of pleasure. The group behind him, not quite able to see, gave calls of encouragement.

"Pass her my way when you're done Hidan, un!"

I dipped my hand past the waistband of the man's pants, rubbing his manhood, earning me another animal like groan.

"Good pretty boy?" I purred seductively licking my lips

"Fu-ah-cking good b-ahh-itch." He panted, his head lolling back.

The man grasped my waist, squeezing it hard. I could feel his fingers bruising my flesh. I leaned into the exposed soft porcelain flesh of the man's neck and nipped at it, my tongue gliding over the freshly dented skin.

Suddenly without warning, the room flared into light, chasing away the shadows, revealing my co-workers busy entertaining other flustered customers. The other men at the table gasped as the light revealed my identity. I was no longer a shadow nor a creature of the night. Just one of decadence and pleasure.

"Oh man Hidan, you hit the jackpot, un!" a blonde teenager/young man sitting next in the next chair called.

"Trust Hidan to get the sexist girl in the entire club." A strangely blue man grumbled staring into his empty lap.

My tongue snaked back into my mouth and the platinum haired man grunted at the loss of contact. I turned my head to the stage where The Ring Master occupied the stage. In his right hand he brandished a microphone in a showy manner.

"Alright gentlemen! It's time for my sexy wolves to serve some drinks!" he announced to the crowded club. "You want to see more of these beautiful creatures, come buy a drink and they will personally serve you!"

The club erupted into calls and cheers of excitement and customers scrambled to their feet to be the first to the bar. I rolled my eyes skyward and I grumbled under my breath.

I hadn't quite been finished with this customer. I whipped my hand from the customer's pants and replaced it with a red card with a white wolf's head on it. He looked at me in question as he pulled his head forward, his hair in a mess. I gave him a wink as I extracted myself from his lap and sauntered towards the bar, men grabbing at my ass as I passed. But none of their touches made me as excited as the thought of the platinum haired man's hands on my waist. I played along with the men, tutting at them and flicking my wolf tail at them. I sidled behind the bar and felt the group's eyes on me. I had an inkling that I would be returning to entertain that group of men in no time.

I was not wrong.

XxX

The atmosphere was buzzing with unbound energy in the wolf's dressing room as the night's events were vividly described and shared.

"Solaris! Oh my god! You had that table of men in the palm of your hand tonight! How the hell do you do that?!" Lilia shrieked at me from across the room.

I smiled sweetly at her as I pulled on my form hugging black jeans.

"They were just like putty in my hands." I replied with a laugh.

"Did you get any of that tables numbers? Those guys were totally hot!" Paxili squealed wiping her carefully applied makeup away.

I pulled on my large lacy bra.

"Paxili, you know I don't collect numbers from customers." I said tutting at her. "Why don't you get it next time they come in?"

I shrugged into a loose fitting white stylish blouse. A wolf was emblazoned in a soft red across the back.

"Solaris! You're the prettiest one in the whole company! You'd be able to get their numbers just like that!" she said clicking her fingers for emphasis.

"Oh don't flatter me you two." I laughed slipping my feet into my heeled ankle boots. "You'll give me a big ego!"

I shimmed into my favourite leather jacket and grabbed up my small satchel bag.

"Okay girls, I'm off now. Take care and see you tomorrow night." I said wagging my tail as I opened the door to head out.

"Take care Solaris!" they chimed as I stepped out. "We love you!"

"Love you guys too." I called back, shutting the door with a muted click.

I walked towards the backdoor exit, hearing The Ring Master ushering men out of the club.

"No, you can't see her. My pet needs a rest. Come back tomorrow." He said to a protesting customer.

I smiled and slipped outside into the side street, the cool night air caressing my skin. Neon lights advertised the club in a multitude of bright colours, throwing their lights far into the darkness beyond. The stars above in the bright night sky threw their own lights back. I fished through my bag for my Ipod and my custom made headphones (made specially for my unique wolf ears) and placed them in my ears. Music pumped through my headphones into my ears. Jamming my hands into the pockets of my jacket I headed for the shortcut through the back alleyway to my apartment. I checked my watch and realised how late it was so I picked up the pace and hurried homeward.

However, I was not alone.

I walked few more steps, confirming that indeed I was being followed.

With a sigh of reluctance I turned to face my followers, I pulled one of the headphones from my ear and swung it lazily in a circle.

I was not at all surprised to see the platinum haired man from the club behind me with one of the other men. My heart skipped a beat in excitement but I kept my calm.

"What's up, pretty boy?" I called. "If you want me to do anything for you, why don't you come back tomorrow night? I'll still be there."

This wasn't the first time a customer had followed me halfway home so I wasn't particularly fussed. I was still wary though.

"Well actually, what I want can't really fucking wait." He said stepping closer, his eyes raking over my body.

I started to feel uncomfortable at what he was hinting at.

"Sorry pretty boy, I don't do that sort of thing…" I said letting my eyes drift towards the other man who was holding a coat of black and red.

I instantly recognized the red cloud pattern on the coat.

Akatsuki.

I recoiled away in shock and a tiny amount of horror. I'd just spent the night entertaining the infamous band of criminals. The criminal latched onto my arm, squeezing hard.

"What do you want from me Akatsuki scum?" I growled.

"Hm? Oh wow. You're fucking hot when you're angry too." The criminal crooned as he leaned in, yanking out my other headphone. "We just want you to come with us peacefully. I don't really want to spoil my night with a fight with a dancer."

I furrowed my brow.

"Sorry to spoil your night pretty boy, but I'm not going anywhere without a fight!" I howled as my body convulsed.

The man smirked, dropping my arm rather quickly stepping back.

"Oh, what a shame."

My ribcage exploded outwards with a loud splintering noise, making room for my expanding heart and lungs. My skull shattered and reformed into a flatter wolf's skin. My teeth stretched and split the gum as they moved into position into my newly formed muzzle. Blood dribbled over the lip of my jaw. My ears found the correct placement on my skull and my eyes dimmed as everything faded into grey as I lost the ability to see colour. My spine lengthened, twisted and untwisted, as I grew taller, levelling with the platinum haired criminal. Beautiful golden white fur flecked with black sprouted from my skin, covering every inch of my body. My nails lengthened into wicked looking claws and muscles rippled under my skin as it grew from nothingness, bulking my body out. My clothing, shredding in the process of the transformation, fell to the floor forgotten. Hot vapour tumbled from my mouth as I panted, my golden eyes fixing the criminal with a killer look.

"Holy fucking shit!" he cried, his body trembling in visible excitement.

He whipped a small black pipe from a pocket and with a deft flick of his wrist it expanded out into a long sharp pointed weapon. He pointed it at me, his hand quaking.

"Bitch! You're coming home with us! Whether you fucking like it or not!" he said laughing manically. I flexed my claws and leapt at the man, closing the distance between us in a single bound. I swung my claws at him in an arc and they sunk deep into his left shoulder, meeting resistance as they bit into the bone. The man did not give a howl of pain like I though he would, but instead gave a growl of pleasure at the pain. His eyes flashed manically and he slashed his weapon at me. I yanked my claws from his shoulder as I leapt back trying to avoid his weapon and they came loose with a gruesome noise, his red blood flicking over his shoulder and up the length of my arm. The tip of his weapon struck my cheek, just below my eye, drawing my own red sweet liquid. I winced at the pain, feeling the blood running through my fur. I watched warily as he licked my blood from the tip of the weapon with his tongue in a way that made me feel hot. He drew a strange symbol on the ground with his foot in his own blood that had puddled as the base of his feet. I blinked in shock and in somewhat terror as his skin blackened with white markings that mapped out his bones.

"Fucking bitch!" he laughed. "You're mine now! There's no fucking escape for you!"

I tossed my head in fear. I wasn't prepared to fight the man now that he seemed so sure of his victory. I calculated that I could probably out run the criminal so I decided that running was my best option.

After all, didn't they say that the defence was always the best offence?

I turned my back on the man and dashed into a loping run, leaving my discarded items on the ground.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going bitch?!" he howled. I turned my head to look at him to see him plunging his weapon into his own right thigh savagely.

Tremendously excruciatingly pain lanced through my right thigh and blood exploded from a wound that appeared from nowhere. It was as if I was the one who had been stabbed, not him. I howled out in pain, struggling to stay on my feet. I turned my head back and started running again, limping through the pain, gritting my teeth.

"You're not going anywhere girl." A deep and masculine voice sounded from close behind me.

Thick black threads of some sort shot out and wrapped tightly around my ankles. So tight that they split the skin, sending up a spray of blood. I crashed to the ground, skidding across the uneven surface, bits of stone embedding themselves in my fleshy shoulder. I whimpered at the pain.

"Quick! Bind her up tightly Kakuzu! I don't want her fucking escaping!"

The threads wound themselves around my body tightly, leaving me unable to move an inch, my arms stretched out in front of me, overlapping each other. The tan man holding the coat bent over me, holding a suspicious looking syringe.

"Here will do." He muttered ramming the needle into my lower back.

I jolted, struggling against the tight threads as a fiery pain burned through my veins.

A pained scream erupted from my shrinking jaw as my body was forced against my will to change back, leaving me naked, bloodied and bound up in the middle of the alleyway. The platinum haired criminal wandered over, emitting a wolf whistle. His skin was once normal again. He crouched down in front of me, his right thigh spilling blood.

"Damn, that's a fucking good sight." He commented slamming a small pike through the centre of my hands, pinning them together.

I opened my mouth, not being able to find the strength to scream, gasping for breath against the overwhelming feeling of pain. Tears sprung to the corners of my eyes and leaked into the wound below my eye. A trickle of blood spilled forth over my lower lip. My chin was seized by the magenta eyed man and he wrentched it up to so that I was looking directly at him. He smirked upon seeing my pained face. My fingers twitched faintly.

"How does it feel? Does it feel good?" he asked sadistically.

"It hurts." I whimpered softly, my breath ghosting over my lips.

"Hm? What was that? I didn't fucking hear you!" he cried excitedly jerking the pike in my hand around violently.

"It hurts!" I screamed.

Blood pooled at the base of the pike before spilling out across my hands.

"What do you even want from me? I'm not a jinchuriki or anything special." I said hiccupping a sob of pain.

The Akatsuki member studied my pain-streaked face and gave a bored smile.

"Well, a certain Leader absolutely destroyed out last maid so we were forced to find a new one. Luckily for you, you caught our eye and we decided that you would be a desirable maid to hire."

"This is kidnapping not hiring!" I cried.

The man shrugged lazily.

"Kidnapping, hiring, same thing." He said with a laugh. "This is how we hire all our fucking maids."

I shivered, mostly because of the cold night air, but also because I realised I could be hurt (or killed) at the hands of these criminals. The faint echoing noise of a car engine ignited a glimmer of hope within my breast but was dashed away in an instant.

"Our ride is here Hidan. Let's go, you know Sasori does not liked to be kept waiting." The tan man said hefting me up onto his shoulder with ease.

The hated red-clouded patterned cloak was thrown roughly over my body, providing me some protection from the cold biting air. I realised that as the sleek, expensive looking car came into view that we would have to traverse past the club whose lights were still on dimly. As we drew nearer, I opened my mouth to scream for help but the man carrying me seemed to guess my intentions before I could put them into action. A large mass of his threads found their way into my mouth, both gagging me and preventing me from shouting out. I made a noise of disgust as the threads writhed and explored the inside of my mouth. A car door opened and I was tossed carelessly onto the backseat, the tan man sliding right in next to me to make room for the other member, squishing me right up against the door. The person in the front passenger seat craned his head around to throw a smile at me. It turned out to be the blonde man. I threw him a glare back and averted my gaze out the window. The open car door shut with a desolate noise and the car revved as it pulled out onto the empty midnight road. The bright neon lights of the club personifying my old life faded away into nothingness, swallowed up by the blackness of the all-consuming night. I grumbled silently to myself.

Nothing good ever came from Mondays…

* * *

**First chapter of my first fanfic! I hope it was okay and not too long.  
Please advise me on whether I should do a second chapter!****  
Thanks for reading guys and if you would be so kind as to review it for me I would appreciate it very much.  
Love LunaFaustus :)  
xxx**


	2. Tuesdays Are Equally As Bad

**Hello readers! Welcome to chapter two!  
****Just a warning, this chapter does contain a bit of gore.  
****Just thought I'd warn you guys. Happy reading (:  
****I also do not own Naruto either.**

* * *

I must have dozed off in the car during the lengthy trip to seemingly nowhere, (which was probably not the best of ideas when in a carload of S-ranked criminals), as when I peeled my eyes open I was no longer in the sleek black car. I had been transferred to a small sized room that was shrouded in darkness with a cold and uncomfortable stone floor. The soft comforting feeling of silk against my skin informed me that I had been put into some article of clothing. Sleep gathered in the corners of my eyes and I reached up to rub the offending substance away but I found that something pulled my arm to an abrupt halt with a metallic clank halfway towards my sleep filled eyes. I looked down and faintly saw the outline of metal rings around my wrists connected to the floor by chains. I could move my arms a little bit but it was not much. I found this was the case with my legs, thick bands of metal encircling the raw flesh of my ankles. The same also applied with my neck. I sat up into a more comfortable position, bracing myself on my hands and knees, pins and needles shooting through my calves and feet after a long period of sitting on them. Sharp stones dug into my palms and knees uncomfortably.

"Could this Monday possibly get any worse?" I complained out loud testing the strength of the chains by tugging on them.

However, they were high quality chains that a little bit of tugging would not break.

"Actually it's Tuesday."

I jumped, the chains rattle echoing throughout the small room. I had not realised that someone was keeping me company in this room. I had not sensed them there.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I demand, my eyes searching the room for any sudden movement.

"Fine, keep your pants on sweetie." The voice came again.

A bright light flared up, viciously assaulting my eyes and lighting the room, chasing away the darkness. I had the instinctive urge to shield my eyes from the offending light but with my hands chained I could not. I raised my head and was greeted with the sight of a man with orange hair and silver rippled eyes crouching before me. I recognised him from the club and before he could say anything to me, I butted in.

"Oh! I remember you from the club last night! You were totally wasted!" I laughed ignoring the semi furious look on his face. "How's your hangover?"

The man grabbed my chin, sinking his fingertips into the jaw muscle, causing my mouth to close with a suddenness that made me nick my tongue with my canine-like fangs. The taste of blood bloomed in my mouth and I gave a mute cry of pain.

"You will not speak to your Master like that, little wolf." He said powerfully, his eyes boring into mine.

I averted my eyes to the wall of the room and broke my jaw away from his grip.

"I am no man's maid and you are certainly not my Master." I snapped, pulling at the chains impatiently.

Something cold and razor sharp was pressed up against my throat, playing across my beautifully tanned skin. I quickly identified the item to be a kunai blade.

"It would be such a shame to have to mark such beautiful skin so soon." He crooned into my ear.

I flicked my ear at the feeling of his breath ghosting over it. I swivelled my eyes back towards him, a dangerous smile gracing his face.

"You wouldn't dare…"I hissed through clenched teeth, my eyes narrowing.

"Oh but I _would_." He said softly, menacingly stroking the blade across the ridges of my throat. "I am the leader of the Akatsuki you know."

I allowed my lip to slip into an angry snarl.

"What a beautiful expression." He commented with a wry smirk. "But maybe you should try for a more _submissive_ expression."

A wolfish growl rumbled from my throat and I half lunged at him, my restraints hindering me from landing any hits on his body. He, however, did not hesitate to slice through a layer of skin on my neck, exposing the whiteness of my windpipe. A gasp of pain and shock, but mostly pain, tumbled forth from my lips.

"Prick…" I panted.

"I try."

He licked the red liquid from the kunai deftly with his tongue and the sight held me entranced as his organ was coated with a sticky layer of blood. He ran his fingers over the sensitive severed edges of the wound, making me wince.

"That's what you get for not listening to your master." He said in an absentminded manner as he played with my neck wound.

Blood dripped wetly under the metal ring around my lower neck, over the pronounced ridge of my collarbone and over my voluptuous chest to splash to the floor. I shivered at the feeling of the hot liquid coursing over my skin.

"You're not-"

A door that had escaped my notice on the other side of the room slammed opened with more force than necessary and a bare chested, magenta-eyed man, Hidan, strode in. He was shortly followed in by the blonde criminal.

"I can smell blood mother fuckers! Who spilt?!" he called excited to no one in particular as he cockily strode in.

"The wolf did."

"Oh fucking sweet!" he said taking in the sight of my blood dripping to the floor. "Hot chicks look better fucking bleeding everywhere! Hey, Leader! Can I cut her up a bit? Just to get even with her from last night?"

The other man shrugged and shuffled back slightly to make room for the crazy criminal.

"Might make her realise what sort of position she is in. I don't think she knows how much danger she is in." he said dismissively.

Hidan extracted a kunai blade of his own from the pocket in his black pants.

"Oh hell no!" I shrieked, struggling against the strength of the chains. "I am not some piece of meat!"

Hidan approached my writhing form despite my outburst.

"Where should I cut?" he pondered out loud, running his fingertips over the keen edge of the blade. "How about I give you a matching scar?"

I rolled my lips back and bared my fangs in fear rather than in a threat display.

"Hey! Blondie! Do something about your friend!" I cried as Hidan forced his knee roughly into the small of my back, driving me flat onto the ground.

I struggled wildly while the blonde gave a shrug, shooting me an amused grin. I flicked my eyes towards to the orange haired man, feeling the tugging motion of the dress straps being cut away.

"Hey! You! You're the Leader, stop him!" I squealed, my voice hitting a high octave as the kunai blade belonging to the criminal standing over my back sunk into my shoulder.

He moved the blade in a wide curving arc, tearing through sinew and flesh carelessly. Hot liquid seeped into the fresh cut, filling in the crevasse. The Leader looked at me in interest as my face contorted in pain.

"Is that how you address your Master?" he asked smugly. "Call out to me as your Master and I'll call him off."

"You're not my Master!" I said stubbornly.

Hidan straddled my lower back, digging his fingers into the narrow cut. He ran his fingers around the inside of the cut, coaxing out more blood from the ripped walls. I winced and he leaned the blade into my other shoulder blade, digging the blade deep until it met resistance against hard bone.

"Well, until you start addressing me properly, I will not stop Hidan."

I whimpered, my brow creasing.

Oh it hurt. The way the man was cruelly tearing through my soft flesh as if I was a mere cut of animal meat. But it did not hurt enough for me to call the orange haired man my Master. Not yet. Hidan took his fingers from my wound, hot liquid splattering over my bleeding back and through my hair.

"Fuuuck I love the smell of fresh blood bitches." He sighed in sadistic happiness.

He wrentched his blood soaked blade from my shoulder and trailed it down my back lightly, not cutting through the delicate layer of flesh whilst leaving a trail of glinting liquid. When the blade reached my waist he pushed it in, bursting through the layers of skin with deliberate slowness attempting to give me as much pain as possible. A wounded whimper crept past my clenched teeth and his Leader looked at me expectantly. I gritted my teeth in discomfort and turned my head away with a pained 'hmph'. Hidan pressed his muscular torso against my wet back, making a noise of pleasure from the touch of the hot blood against his bare skin. He leaned over and played his tongue over the textured opening, collecting blood on his tongue. My breath caught in my throat at the soft touch and erupted from my mouth as a small moan of pleasure. However, my pleasureful noise turned into a pained scream as he caught the edge of the wound between his teeth and yanked violently, tearing, ripping and widening the wound. I writhed under the full weight of the man leaning against me, tears streaking down my face as the pain overwhelmed my senses. I lifted my eyes to the Leader.

"Okay!" I cried. "Master! Please make him stop! Get him off! Get him off!"

He looked down at me, triumph smeared over his face.

"_Beg_ me." He demanded.

"Master…" I whimpered pleadingly. "Master, please make him stop… It hurts…"

"That's much better. Hidan. Off now."

The criminal grumbled in complaint but a sharp glare from the silver rippled eyes forced him back to the blonde's side, wiping the kunai blade on his black pants. Cold air hit my back as the warmth of the criminal vacated my blood smeared back. My 'Master' directed his gaze back to my trembling and bloodied form and tutted.

"Jeez Solaris, you're a mess. I guess a shower and a good clean is in order." He said with a somewhat disturbing smile. "Deidara, you keen to wash our wolf?"  
I bristled indignantly, tears still forming in my eyes and spilling down onto my pain flushed face.

"I'm a person, not a pet." I hiccuped in pain.

I was ignored. I wasn't expecting anything less from a bunch of S-ranked criminals though.

"Hell yes, un!" the blonde man responded excitedly.

The metal rings split and fell away from my ankles and wrists. I wasted no time in trying to make an escape.

Only, I had forgotten about the collar like ring around my neck.

I crashed to the floor face first, barely managing to put my hands down to protect my face from getting close and personal with the floor. Sharp stones dug uncomfortably into my arms and stomach. I flickered my tail in embarrassment, keeping my head down. Hidan sauntered over and pinched my raised ass cheekily causing me to yelp. I lashed out with my back leg and my foot made contact with his shin. The bone snapped in half with a loud splintering noise and he fell to the ground with an audible thud, clutching at the broken limb through his pants. The blonde criminal muffled a laugh.

"Ow! Fucking bitch broke my fucking leg!" Hidan announced colourfully. "Fuck that fucking hurts! I'm going to beat you for that! Fuck!"

I 'hmphed' at him and shot him a 'you deserved that you prick' look. I was then unexpectedly and roughly yanked to my feet by the collar, leaving me unable to breathe momentarily. I coughed violently as my 'Master' unhooked the chain from the floor and twisted it around his pale wrist.

"Come on then maid, shower time." He said forcefully yanking on the chain, treating me as if I were a mere animal.

I fought against the Leader, digging my heels into the floor. I certainly did not enjoy the feeling of my blood drying against my back but I was more than reluctant to go anywhere with my proclaimed 'Master'. He _had_ just set a crazy blood lusting criminal on me. Who knew what his next party trick was? I folded my arms over my chest, my face set in a determined expression.

I was not going anywhere.

'Master' turned around and gave me an unimpressed look. I shivered as a cold feeling slithered down my spine as his eyes held contact with mine.

God, his eyes were the most unnerving things I had ever seen in all of my 19 years of life.

My determination wavered, my expression faltered as I averted my eyes away to the mostly uninteresting, scarlet liquid covered floor. The blonde, taking advantage of my unguardedness, wrapped his arms firmly round my waist and hoisted myself onto his shoulder. I squealed in fright.

"Put me down!" I shrieked. "Unhand me! This is not the way to treat a lady!"

He clapped a hand over my mouth and proceeded to follow his Leader from the small room into a lavish red hallway.

"Stop shrieking in my ear, un." He said with a smug grin.

Something moist, rough and unpleasantly familiar lapped at my lips and I jerked in horror at the unknown wet object that I could only pray was not the muscle I thought it was.

I was led into a room only a few paces away from the room I had been formerly held captive in. The room turned out to be a rather large bathroom filled with pricey looking antiques. Red and black tiles made up the floor and the walls and matching towels hung from a towel rack. The room was surprisingly clean for a bunch of S-ranked criminals. On the far end of the room sat an open aired shower big enough for a whole club of people. The door was shut behind us with a 'ka-thud' and was left unlocked. This did not fill me with much confidence. Sharing a shower with two of the Akatsuki members with the door unlocked could prove to be disastrous, especially if Hidan came searching for revenge over his broken leg. I was walked to the shower and the chain was hooked to a metal link on a black tile.

Deidara dropped me to the floor unceremoniously and I gave a noise of protest as I got to my feet.

"You'll never get a woman if you treat all females like that."

"Right Solaris." 'Master' said approaching me. "Clothing off. You can't shower with clothing on."

I latched tightly onto the torn straps of the dress and pulled a defiant face.

'Don't make me do it." He threatened.

I stepped away, the tiled wall bumping up against my back signalling my imminent defeat.

In other words, I was screwed.

I growled through half parted lips, still moist from the unknown object on Deidara's hand.

"Fine, have it your way." He said stepping in to me, so close that I could feel the heat of his gaze.

He grabbed the front of the 'v' neckline of my dress, his hands dusting over my cleavage as he tore the dress open with ease. As if it was paper. I shrieked and my hands immediately flung themselves over my exposed chest, my tail wrapping around over cover my lower region. It was at this time that I was grateful for my tail. I turned around, showing off my bloodied, cut and bruising back. I curtly turned my head to the side so that I could keep an eye on the untrustworthy men behind me.

"You did ask for it." He said with a smirk.

He caught my eyes in a stare and deftly undid the buttoning of his oh-so-hated cloak, discarding it to the side. I dipped my eyes floorward as he stripped off his fishnet mesh top to reveal a well-sculpted torso that indicated to me that this man worked out every chance he had. In a moment of somewhat awkwardness I realized I could see his reflection in the tiles of the floor and I lifted to my eyes to Deidara who also happened to be stripping. His torso was less sculpted than his Leaders but it was still well defined.

Was everyone in this goddamned place this well built?!

A jet of cold water wrapped around my body, splashing up onto the side of my face making me mewl in fright.

"Ohmygodit'sfreezing!"

"Let me warm you up then." He said to my, opening his arms, muscles rippling fluidly under his skin.

Suddenly there was a sharp rapping on the door and we all simultaneously turned our eyes to the door as it crept open.

I really hoped it wasn't the crazy one looking for revenge against me.

I caught a glimpse of platinum hair through the open door.

Shit.

But the hair was preceded by two grey fluffy ears, a tall, lean body, pale skin, bright blue eyes and a grey tail. All combined in a butler suit. The inquisitive eyes alighted on my naked body and a tinge of crimson blush crept onto the man's pale skinned cheeks.

"Oh." He said clearing his voice awkwardly and turning to 'Master'. "Master. A man from Konoha is here to see you about the disappearance of Miss Solaris."

'Master' grumbled in apparent displeasure.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

He threw his top and cloak back on, the clothing sticking to his skin where the water had splashed against his skin. He made for the doorway but turned to Deidara and me at the last moment.

"Make sure she is presentable and ready for work, okay?"

An uncomfortable silence fell across the room as he left, the only noise punctuating the silence was the sound of the door shutting close. My body was racked with a bout of violent tremors from the unescapable cold spray of the water. The blonde noticed and reached past me and flicked the handle towards the warm side of the dial. I flinched away from his arm. I was grateful for the warmer stream of water following the curves of my body however.

"Thanks." I said gratefully. "Who was that? The person like me?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Misu? He's our butler. We took him in a few years ago." He said slowly unwrapping a bar of soap with nimble fingers. "He's part dog I think, un."

I eyed the soap warily as he approached still in his black pants, blonde hair caressing his skin attractively. I flicked my long hair over my shoulder and presented the blonde with my back.

"You can wash my back. I'll wash my front." I snapped.

He gave a shrug.

"Whatever, un." He said rubbing the soap over my back in a pleasant manner.

Well, it was pleasant until the soapy water seeped into my open wounds causing me to hiss.

"I bet that smarts a bit, un." He said wiping the offensive liquid from the gashes.

I opened my mouth to come out with a sarcastic reply when I felt something lap at my back, making me jolt away from the criminal in fright.

"Did you just lick me?!" I yelped, flicking my head towards the blonde.

He lifted his hands and the spectacle that I saw before me (well, really behind me) left me not knowing what exactly to think.

In the centre of each of his palms were two mouths. Complete with tongues and teeth.

I blanched.

"That's what licked me before?" I said, unable to say anything else.

He grinned attractively at me, flicking at his long blonde bang. A trail of creamy white bubbles stuck in his hair.

"Yeah, un."

I turned my head back around and he resumed washing my back. When he had cleaned all the dried blood caked to my back he passed me the bar of soap and I hurriedly washed the front of my body, feeling somewhat awkward as watched me.

Silent minutes passed, broken only by the noise of the water cascading off of my body and the gurgle of the water being greedily sucked down the drain.

"Done." I announced, my voice echoing off the walls.

Deidara reached past me and flicked the shower off, my body immediately missing the heat of the water. I rubbed my arms and a towel was draped over my shoulders. I snatched it up and wrapped it firmly around my body, tying a secure knot in the front. I turned to Deidara, my hands on my hips. He was bent over with his back to my, scrubbing at his hair with a red towel. The towel dropped to the floor, kicking it to the side with a lazy flick of his foot and he turned to me, running his fingers through his dishevelled blonde hair.

"Right. I have to get you ready for work so... uh...yeah." He said distantly, unclipping me from the floor. "Follow me, un."

I reluctantly trailed after him, half expecting to see Hidan waiting outside, ready to inflict some sort of crazy revenge on me. Fortunately for me, he was not. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on, if you don't hurry up someone is bound to come our way and see you. With your luck, it'll probably be Hidan." He said with a chuckle in response to my squeal of fright. "But first we need to get you patched up so it's off to see Sasori, un."

I was led down a side corridor where we bumped into the tall tentacle man. He eyed me in bored interest and then turned his attention to Deidara.

"You heading to see Sasori? Good luck with that. Hidans getting his leg fixed in there now." He said walking past, patting me on the shoulder as he wandered past. "Good job on breaking that religious freak's leg, although, he's not very happy about it."

I turned to watch his hulking form retreating around a sharp corner.

Fantastic.

It seemed that Tuesdays were going to just as bad as Mondays were...

* * *

Sorry for the long chapter (once again).  
Please favourite and review for me :)  
Hope you enjoyed the story.  
See you in the next chapter!  
Love LunaFaustus.  
xxx


	3. The List

"You are going to fucking pay for breaking my leg." Hidan called to me from across the room, coolly eyeing my water droplet covered form.

"We get the idea already Hidan." The red head tending to my wounds snapped rather moodily at the platinum haired criminal.

"I'm just making sure that _Solaris chan_ over there fucking knows that." Came the cocky reply.

The red head, who turned out to be a man called Sasori, the man who owned the sleek and expensive looking car that brought me to this place, had already fixed Hidan's leg but the platinum haired criminal still lingered in within the room, reclining on one of the comfy beds. According to Deidara, who quickly educated me about the red head, he was an extremely quick tempered man who quite liked to turn people into puppets for his 'collection'. I made a quick mental note then an there to never anger the man.

"I'm sure she does." He said boredly to Hidan as he craned my neck backwards into an uncomfortable angle to get better access to my to the wound that Pein had inflicted upon me, the cut weeping as I swallowed.

I grumbled, letting the men in the room know how uncomfortable I was.

"Hold on a second would you?" The red head demanded tiredly wrapping a thin strip of material around my throat, the tightness of it making it feel as if I were being half strangled. "There. All done. Now you go and run along with Deidara. Take the zealot with you too. I'm getting fed up with his talk about revenge."

I slid from the stainless steel bench I had been perched on and my feet hit the floor. Ground shock splintered through the base of my feet and up my legs and I ducked my head in pain, my half dry hair flipping around my face at the sudden movement. Deidara, who had been sleeping soundlessly in the deep red velvet chair next to the bench, exploded into life as the chain rattled and tugged in his hand, as if it had its own life.

"All done? Great. Let's go get you dressed, un." Deidara said commandingly tugging me through the door he opened with his vacant hand.

"Oh joy." I commented dryly.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic." He said in response. "I'm sure the clothing Leader has picked out for you will look good on you, un."

Little did I know that after seeing what I was going to be forced to wear made me not ever want to face the public ever again…

XxX

"Oh hell no!" I cried at my reflection in the floor length mirror. "Get me out of this instantly!"

"Nope, un." Deidara said smirking at me in the mirror.

"I am not leaving this room dressed in this state!"

I was referring to the monstrosity of an outfit that I had been shoved into. It was an incredibly short and ridiculous black and light pink lacy maids outfit. It was so short that you could see my under wear at the back where my tail lifted the black skirt up. I took hold of the skirt hem and yanked the back down, the light pink lace edging dancing across my fingertips underneath my light pink gloves. My legs were encased in matching thigh high lace top tights with black-heeled ankle boots covering my feet. Deidara had styled my hair in a long loose plait and this was the only part of my appearance that I actually liked. I could have burned every other part quite happily.

"It doesn't look that bad, un." The blonde said with a shrug.

"It's a monstrosity!" I shot back, eyeing my reflection in embarrassment.

He waved a hand at me flippantly, a pink tongue flashing at me from one of the mouths.

"Get over it, the more fuss you make, the closer I am to dragging you from the room, willing or not. Now come on, Pein is waiting for us. He wants you to start work right away, un." He said in a commanding manner, capturing my wrist on his way towards the door.

"This is embarrassing…" I whimpered holding down the back of my skirt with my free hand, stumbling along after him.

'No more embarrassing than what you did for a living, un." He commented.

Touché.

He turned his head and grinned at me.

"Well, that certainly silenced you, un."

I averted my eyes away from his face, an angry flush settling into my cheeks. He turned his head away, a triumphant smile gracing his lips. I watched the carpet disappear under my heeled feet, the back of my thighs bumping against my hand as I stumbled ungracefully through a doorless doorway behind Deidara. I lifted my eyes from the floor and let the golden orbs wander around the room. Judging from the sight of the multiple fridges lining the wall and marble top counter with a stovetop set into it, this was the kitchen. Row upon row of frightingly sharp knives lined the black wall next to the fridges confirming my judgement. A large oak table with heavy looking matching oak chairs was occupied by a few of the men whom I recognised from the bar. Some were playing poker while the rest were engrossed in a programme playing on the plasma TV screen set into the red wall on the far side of the room. A large sheet of paper (or was it several stapled together?) tacked to a corkboard captured my attention. I tried to read the writing but it was too small for my eyes to make out from the distance I was standing at.

I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know what secrets the paper held.

"Leader, Solaris is ready for work, un." Deidara called out across the room, attracting not only the attention of the orange haired leader, but everyone else in the room.

'Master' slid around in his chair to face us, a block of what I thought to be an open packet of chocolate sitting on the table in front of him. I eyed the chocolate hungrily.

I hadn't eaten anything since Monday before work and that had only been a banana.

My stomach grumbled loudly through my clothing, signalling its desire to be filled with something. 'Master' picked up the bar and waved it in my direction.

"Hungry Solaris?" he questioned, a knowing smirk flashing over his lips.

I nodded, my eyes following the bar as he waved it.

"Would you like some?"

I nodded again.

"Use your manners Solaris. Don't be so rude." He scolded in a mocking voice.

"Yes…uh…Master."

"Good girl."

He broke a piece of and flicked it my way. I latched onto the piece with the hand that was not occupied with the back of the skirt and sunk my teeth into it eagerly, the soft caramel filling oozing over my lip and onto my chin messily. I quickly wiped it up with my index finger and stuck it my mouth. I noticed the men's eyes on me

"The uniform looks good on you." 'Master' commented. "But you must leave the back of your skirt alone, you'll stretch the material."

"It's too short for me." I said around my finger.

"It's supposed to be that way. Now, drop it." He said rising to his feet.

He took a single step forward and I dropped it hurriedly but most certainly in reluctance. I didn't really want to make him angry after the earlier events of the morning. Or whatever time it had been that he had set Hidan on me.

"Good, now follow me." he said wandering over to the lengthy list. "Many jobs have seemed to just flood the list since the last maid perished."

I edged over and gaped at the seemingly endless list of jobs on the list, my now caramel free finger slipping from my mouth. I scanned the first five from the bottom up.

5. Clean out basement

4. Wash Sasori's car

3. Clean out Kisame's aquarium

2. Do the laundry

These jobs seemed easy enough but it was the very first job at the top of the list that made panic flit through my chest.

1. Clean Hidan's room.

"Do all the jobs on the list and new ones will be added on when ever someone needs a job to be done. You will start from the to-"

"Can I skip the first job please Master?" I interrupted in a pitiful, pleading tone, my eyes at the floor.

He turned to me and flicked his hand towards me, causing me to flinch away. He gripped the snow-white plait that draped over my shoulder and pulled backwards hard, causing tears to form in the corners of my eyes. His rippled eyes held contact with my tear filled ones. He shot me a hard stare. I shrunk away, frightened by his sudden anger. I thought he had been about to hit me, I was thankful he hadn't though.

"All the jobs on the list _will_ be completed. Whether you like it or not." He growled dangerously. "I don't care if you don't want to be alone with Hidan. You broke his leg so you get whatever punishment he dishes out to you."

I gulped.

"Yes 'Master'" I whimpered.

"_Hands off of me asshole!"_ I shouted at him on the inside.

Of course, I would never say that to his face, he'd probably kill me in a split second.

Not that it was going to matter. I was probably going to be maimed seriously by Hidan, or worse, killed by him as soon as I was left alone with him.

I could only hope that Hidan was either not in a killing mood or had forgiven me for breaking his leg.

Unfortunately for me, both options seemed very unlikely…

* * *

**Hey guys, or anyone who is reading this!  
This was a short chapter this time because I ran out of ideas!  
Sorry!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter (even though it was a short one).  
The next chapter will probably be a long one. Maybe.  
Anyway, please favourite and review!  
Thanks for reading!  
Love LunaFaustus.  
xxx**


	4. Revenge?

"_So, here I am…_" I thought to myself standing outside Hidan's room.

I didn't really want to be here, the blood stained door was not a particularly encouraging sign. I looked up and down the empty corridor and contemplated making an escape but thought the best of it. I stared down into the soapy water filled bucket that I clutched in my hand. The skin shielding my knuckles from the outside world started to turn white with the tightness in which I gripped the handle. I pulled my shoulders back and put on a determined face.

Might as well get it over and done with.

I reached out with a gloved hand to knock on the unbloodied part of the door when it swung inwards. Filling in the frame of the doorway was a bare-chested Hidan. Music from the band Mindless Self Indulgence seeped out into the corridor. He lent against the wooden frame lazily eying me in my uniform.

"How long were you planning to stand out in the hallway looking like a fucking idiot?" he questioned with a mocking smirk.

I bristled my tail in anger and was very tempted to dump the bucket of water over his head. Only thing was that his head was at least five or six inches taller than me and I could not reach that high. I contented myself with the image of him with a bucket load of hot water over him instead.

"Look, do you want me to clean your room or not?" I said holding the cleaning utensils out to him. "You can clean it if you don't want me to."

He stepped back and waved one arm at the darkened room.

"I'd rather not. I'm a criminal, not a maid. I personally wouldn't clean it, I like it the way it is but apparently the fucking Leader thinks it a disgrace."

I wandered cautiously into the dark room and could barely make out the shape of a sloppily made bed, a wardrobe and a door leading to perhaps an ensuite. The walls of the room were dark as was the carpet.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad..." I said before he turned the lights on properly.

My opinion immediately changed after seeing the room in the full light. One word popped into my head as my eyes wandered around the room in disgusted awe.

Blood.

It was absolutely everywhere.

Carpeting the walls in a slick coating, dried into the carpet, on the bed, on both doors. There was even a symbol, the same one from the alleyway the other night, painted in blood on the carpet in the centre of his room. I braved a look at the ceiling and shrieked.

"How do you get blood on the roof?!" I cried turning to the criminal who was shutting the door.

He threw himself onto the bloody bed sheets and shrugged, winking at me as he did. I put the cleaning things down and stepped over towards him.

"Get off of that! It's dirty and gross!" I said tugging at the sheets, encouraging him to get off of them.

"They're fucking fine!" he said grabbing a fistful of the horribly unclean sheets. "Just fucking leave them!"

"When was the last time you even changed your bed sheets?!" I shrieked tugging at my end of the bed cover.

He halted tugging on the sheet to think before giving a brief shrug.

"Probably about two, maybe three, years ago."

My jaw instantly dropped towards the floor.

"Get off this bed now! It's probably full of bacteria and just…ew! I don't even want to touch you!" I said violently pulling on my part of the bed sheet.

"Just leave it fucking damn woman!" he snapped angrily yanking hard.

The sheet tore with a loud noise and I fell forward unexpectedly. I threw my hands out forward to cushion my fall instinctively. Unfortunately, by some sick twist of fate, I happened to land on top of Hidan. On top of the man who hated my very existence. I half expected him to grab my leg and break it on the spot or at least hurl profanities at me, but instead, he regarded me coolly, waiting to observe my reaction. My mouth flapped around soundlessly for a short time before words actually came out.

"Now look what you've done Hidan! The sheet tore because you wouldn't let me take it off your disgusting, dirty bed!" I half shrieked in frustration.

Hidan sat up underneath me.

"Don't blame me! You were also pulling on the fucking sheet too you know!" he retorted. "And for fucks sake already, my bed is fine the way it is!"

"It was all your fault! Stop denying it!" I snapped back, prodding his bare chest with force.

I crawled off of him and brushed the front of my uniform off somewhat bad temperedly. I stormed over to the discarded cleaning things and snatched up the cloth from within the soapy confines of the water, swiping at the blood stained wall closest to me. I vaguely heard the rustling noise of bed sheets and I assumed that Hidan had just rolled over. That was until said sheets smacked into the back of my head. I grabbed the sheet and whipped around to face him, expecting to see him on his bed. Instead he was standing right behind me, with a cheeky smirk that made me feel nervous.

"What was that for you idiot?" I growled.

The criminal gave a shrug and stepped up close to me. In reaction, I backed up against the wall, shrinking away from his approaching form. His hand came to rest above my head with a loud noise and I flinched. He leaned in close until I could feel his warm breath on my skin. He tilted his head slightly to the left, much like a listen dog would do.

"Because I fucking felt like it." He said in a low voice that sent involuntary shivers down my spine.

"That's not a proper excuse you imbecile…" I said, my voice trailing off into a whisper as I averted my face away from his.

He grabbed my chin, catching me off guard and twisted it back towards him, locking his eyes on mine. I shifted uncomfortably against the wall. His face was thoughtful, as if he were thinking something over or contemplating the mysteries of life. A sinful smile seized his lips.

"Hey, are yo-"

His lips pressed roughly up against mine, the immediate impact bruising my lips. My first reaction was to push him away, but he was quite strong for his lean and tall body size. My second reaction was to hit and punch him into letting me go but he seemed to just ignore it, focussing on trying to pry my sealed lips open.

And plus all that did was give me sore knuckles.

Upon finding that my lips would not open Hidan used a hand to hold my nose shut, cutting off my air supply so I was forced to open my mouth so I could breath. I gasped in a hasty lungful of oxygen and as I did he predictably used it as his chance to thrust his tongue into my mouth.

I had to admit, he was not a bad kisser, in fact I found it rather enjoyable. Not that I was about to admit it out loud to his face though. What seemed like hours later, but in actually fact was only minutes, he separated his lips away from my bruised ones looking rather pleased with himself. He took a step back and I slid to the floor, my back still firmly against the wall and still reeling from the suddenness of the kiss. I slowly raised my head to half-heartedly glare at the man.

"What…the hell…was that for?" I panted, trying to catch my lost breath.

He crouched down in front of me and grinned.

"I suppose you could call it a little bit of my revenge."

He then stood up again and stretched out his arms before wandering back to his sheet less bed and flopping back down onto the pale mattress. He was asleep in mere seconds.

However, I stayed where I was for a few more minutes, watching his chest rise and fall softly in time with his almost silent breathing and thinking over the somewhat confusing event that had just infolded. Eventually, I did get back on to my feet and restarted with the cleaning of the bloody room. I found my fingers wandering back to my bruised lips every now and then, confirming what I had experienced was not something I had made up in my mind.

Not that I would have ever fantasised about kissing the man who originally kidnapped me.

But what had me stuck was his mention of revenge. I thought that his idea of revenge would have been breaking my leg in return or something horribly bloody or something along those lines. I dispelled the though from my mind with a swift shake of my head and busied myself in cleaning.

"Stupid criminals and their whacked ideas of revenge…" I muttered to myself as I glanced back at Hidan.

* * *

**Hello to all my lovely readers!  
Sorry it has been so long since I updated, just been lazy I guess (please don't hurt meee! D:)  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if so a favourite and a review would be nice!  
Anyway, thanks for reading and thank you very much to the reviewers! I love reading your comments :) You guys make my day!  
Thanks for taking time from your days to read this!  
Love LunaFaustus :D  
xxx**


	5. Naked Aprons and Jealousy

It took me many long and often frustrating hours to transform the bloody living quarters of Hidan into an area where one would actually think someone would be able to live hygienically in. It was Hidan's ensuite that held me trapped in my cleaning mission for the extended hours I spent there.

I mean, who would even think about keeping a whole bathtub of blood?!

Hidan, of course.

Hidan had stayed to 'supervise' me for most of the time I cleaned but only made rude and crass jokes that I did not find amusing. He had left only when he had gotten too hungry to pick on me any further. His constant presence had been unnerving and had me glancing over my shoulder every five minutes in case he tried to get more of his so-called 'revenge' from me.

My lips throbbed dully at the memory.

I elicited a somewhat happy sigh and my stomach elicited a grumble of hunger. It was then that I realised that I too was very, very hungry.

I threw my overused cleaning things into the now empty bucket, hitting the bottom with a solid noise. I pulled my gloves on over my wrinkled fingers, the soft texture feeling weird against the shrivelled skin of my poor, overworked hands. Never in my life had I cleaned that hard for so long.

I reached down and picked up the bucket and exited the room, feeling rather pleased with the end result and with myself. I shut the door softly behind me and made my way to the kitchen eagerly, dumping the cleaning utensils in a supply closet along the way.

I trailed through the open doorway into the large open area and was promptly greeted by six zombie like figures slumped over the table. The atmosphere was completely dead. The only noises was the large TV on the wall which was blasting out some programme that no one was paying attention and the odd groan from the table. I directed myself away from the zombies and headed to the list where I scribbled out the first job with immense satisfaction. My satisfaction sharply turned into helplessness as I stared at the ever-growing list.

Only 999 jobs to go…

I turned to the counter, which seemed to be calling to me and slid behind it, pondering what I should eat. I decided that a sushi dinner would be quite nice. I rifled through the nearest fridge in search of ingredients (or something edible at least), wiggling my tail.

There was pretty much no food in all of the fridges but there was just enough to make sushi with, if any rice was hiding from me in the cupboard. I threw various ingredients from the fridge upon the counter and was quite excited to find some rice in the cupboard. It was the most excited I had ever been to see rice in my life.

I made a start on carefully preparing the food when a movement from the table caught me by surprise. The blonde criminal stepped away from the table and literally threw himself at the marble bench top, his cheek pressing against the cool, smooth surface and his blonde bang sprawling across the bench towards me. He looked at me in hunger.

"What are you making for teeeeeaaaaaa?" he groaned in a hollow voice. "I'm so hungry, uuuunnnn…"

His hungered comment was echoed by a chorus of hungry complaints that rose from the table eerily.

"Jeez, you guys sound like you're zombies." I stated with a small, nervous laugh. "I'm making myself some sushi. Haven't you already eaten?"

"No…" arose the general answer from the dying criminals in the room.

"Why not? Can none of you people cook?" I asked incredulously.

Deidara lifted his head from the counter, the tip of his bang resting on it still.

"No, Kisame usually cooks for us. But he's out collecting supplies with Itachi so we haven't eaten yet, un." He explained.

I sighed putting down my knife. The blade clicked against the bench.

"So now I have to cook for all of you as well as myself?"

"Yes…" came the general answer again.

I looked longingly at the array of ingredients on the bench.

So much for my nice sushi dinner…

"I guess there is enough for me to make everyone some food, but you really all should know how to cook for yourselves."

Deidara locked his sky blue eyes onto mine and I tried to fight the nervous blush from invading my cheeks.

"Teach me, un?" he pleaded.

"Uh, um, well, I guess so, but you have to pay attention." I said in my firmest voice.

"I'll be the most perfect person you ever taught, un."

"Deidara! Make some fucking room over there for me bitch. I wanna learn too" Hidan called rising to his feet.

He rested his elbows on the bench and propped his face up with his hands, pushing Deidara over.

"You don't want to learn how to cook Hidan, you just want to look at Solaris, un." Deidara whined.

"And what? You wanna look at her as much as I do." He said looking at the blonde.

"Do not, un." He mumbled.

"Fucking liar. At least I'm honest." He turned to look at me. "You know what you should do when you teach us next time?"

"What?" I asked warily.

"You should totally fucking wear just an apron just like a married women does when she cooks for her husband. That would be fucking sexy." He said with a serious face, gesturing passionately with his hands.

A furious blush seized my cheeks and my ears flattened against my skull. Deidara's jaw dropped towards the bench.

"Absolutely not." I said picking up my knife again.

"What a shame. Maybe I'll talk to Pein about making that a rule." He muttered looking at me.

Deidara closed his mouth and regained his focus, turning to me again. Both men looked at me, as if waiting for something.

"What?" I asked. "If it's about the naked apron thing, my answer is still no and it is not looking to change anytime soon."

"No, we're past that. We're waiting for you to start teaching, un."

"I'm not quite past that, but yes, start teaching."

I looked at the two of them.

"Now? As in right now?"

Both men nodded in perfect synchronisation.

"No time like the fucking present, right?" Hidan quipped.

"Exactly, un." Deidara agreed.

I just looked at the two of them and lowered the knife, sorting out in my head what I was going to say.

Who knew I would ever be teaching criminals to cook?

Not me that was for sure…

XXx

An hour later I stood proudly surveying the delicious array of sushi decorating the counter. It had taken longer than I had expected, but I put it down to Hidan who had been egging me 50% of the time about his apron idea instead of actually listening.

I placed my hands on my hips and turned to my 'students'.

"And that is how you make sushi." I proclaimed wagging my tail happily, eager to tuck into the food.

"It looks delicious, un…" the blonde groaned, reaching out for the nearest piece.

I slapped his hand neatly and he pulled it away with a wounded face.

"You must wait for the others." I said sternly watching as they scrambled to their feet, suddenly revived by the smell of the sushi.

There was a flurry of movement as they grabbed, pushed, bit, clawed, punched and squabbled over pieces and in seconds it was all gone. The room emptied rather quickly as the former zombies shuffled off with their plates stacked with _my_ sushi, their mission of finding food being complete. Only Deidara, Hidan and me remained at the bench.

I stared forlornly at the empty platters and the scattered rice strewn over the serving area. My stomach released a long and slow painful grumble.

"All that work for nothing…" I groaned resting my face on the bench.

Something soft pressed against my cheek and I raised my head to see Deidara holding out a piece in offering.

"You can share mine if you want, since you spent so long making it, un." He said with a light smile.

I looked to Hidan who was making short work of the pile on his plate. I couldn't help but laugh at the rice that was stuck around his mouth.

"What? Don't think you're fucking getting any of my food." He said in a way that made me think that he would bite my arm off if I even tried to take some of his dinner.

"That would be wonderful thanks." I said to the blonde with a small rumble of happiness, seeing as wolves didn't purr.

I reached out for the tasty morsel only to have it snatched away abruptly. I gave the blonde a questioning look of confusion.

"Wha? Why can't I have it? You offered it to me."

"Your hands must be quite sore from all the work you've done today right, un?" he said looking right at me.

"Well, not really." I muttered reaching for the food in his hand again.

He pulled it out of my reach, antagonising me further.

"Your hands must be quite sore from all the work you've done today right, un?" he repeated not shifting his gaze.

I gazed at my hands.

"Well, maybe a little I guess."

"So why don't I help you make your hands feel better by feeding you, un?"

"Because I can feed myself perfectly fine."

He popped the sushi into his mouth and devoured it leaving me looking horrified. My stomach protested loudly at his actions.

"Mm, this is really good. You should have some Solaris, un."

"Let me have some theeeeennnnn." I demanded reaching for the plate, which was just out my reach.

He slapped my hand neatly and I was startled, looking at him in shock.

"Either you let me feed you or you go to bed without dinner, un." He said in a manner that made me think of the way my parents treated me.

Apart from the fact that my parents didn't hand feed me.

I didn't really fancy being handfed by a criminal (of all people) but I quickly came to the conclusion that if I didn't let him feed me I wouldn't get any food.

"Oh, alright then." I mumbled.

"Yes, un!" he said feeding me a piece.

I opened my mouth and accepted the food. It hit the bottom of my empty stomach rather hard but I was none the less grateful for the morsel that quenched the unhappy grumble in me.

"So tell me," I said between mouthfuls of rice and other goodies. "Why did you even want to feed me in the first place? If you wanted to make my hands feel better you could have just cooked and I could have instructed you."

I accepted the last piece of food on his now deserted plate and he looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully for a brief moment.

"Well, you strike me as quite cute. More of a puppy than a wolf, I would think." He said looking at me once more, pausing again as if to arrange his thoughts in his mind. "I just thought that you would look even more adorable if I fed you, un."

He collected a trace of rice from the corner of my lip and flashed an attractive smile at me. I smiled bashfully back, unsure what to think of the criminal's thinking and actions.

"Alright Deidara, stop flirting with the maid." A voice came from behind me, surprising me and making me jump ever so slightly. "It's time for her to go to bed."

A rough hand seized my arm and yanked me to my feet. I turned my head and saw the orange haired leader holding onto my upper arm in a vice like grip.

"Oh, Master." I said unwillingly announcing his self-proclaimed title over me.

"Say goodnight Solaris." He said sharply, seeming very tired himself judging by the dark circles under his rippled eyes.

"Oh ok. Um, goodnight Deidara and Hidan. Sleep well." I called back to them as I was promptly dragged from the room.

"Night! Thanks for the food, un!" Deidara chimed.

Hidan though, remained silent burning a hole in the table with a fierce gaze. He seemed to be very angry at something.

I let 'Master' drag me through the corridor, not really paying attention to him as he spoke as a sudden sleepiness had encompassed my body. He stopped before a door, claiming it to be mine. I nodded and mumbled a 'too tired to say anything else' thank you to him as he opened the door for me. The door closed with a gentle 'ka-thud' that coaxed me towards the large four-poster bed in the centre of the room. I threw myself at the bed, ignoring the lavishly decorated room filled with delicate trinkets, as I was asleep before I hit the soft black Japanese inspired duvet.

XXx

The criminals leant against the messy counter top as Solaris vanished from the room, pulled along by the hand of their Leader. Deidara watched as said maid trailed behind, holding down the back of her skirt sneakily behind her Master's back. He watched her until she disappeared around the corner. The blonde turned to his fellow criminal who was staring at the counter, annoyed that he had not said goodnight to the pretty maid or even thanked her for the meal. He flicked a piece of rice across the bench.

"Our little wolf is quite cute isn't she?" the blonde commented vividly still harassing the defenceless rice. "Hey Hidan, do you think she likes me? Do you think that I have a chance with her, un?"

The religious criminal remained silent, not looking up from the marble counter. Deidara rambled on enthusiastically.

"I like to think I do. Do you think that our children will have my hair and eyes and her wolf features, un?"

Hidan stood up suddenly, making a loud racket as he did so. He turned on Deidara, grabbing a fistful of the blonde's black tee and hoisting the smaller criminal in the air. The piece of rice skittered to the floor unnoticed.

"No, I do not fucking think you have a chance with her and your children will not fucking have any of her features because that bitch is MINE! Mine you fucking motherfucker! It will be my children that will inherit her wolf features! Not you, or any of you stupid idiots in here! Do you understand?!" he ranted, the most enraged Deidara had ever seen.

The little blonde gave a grin and shrugged. Hidan dropped him and stood over him, shaking in rage.

"Stay away from Solaris, bitch! If you even touch her just a little, I will rip your useless little head off of your fucking shoulders!"

He turned sharply and strode from the room, kicking the doorframe as he passed through it bad temperedly, muttering profanities to himself.

Deidara pulled himself up into a sitting position and rubbed the back of his head where he had smacked it on a chair left lying out in the open. He smirked.

"Oh my, what a jealous Hidan." He thought out loud to himself. "This could be quite a fun game after all because I certainly don't intend on giving up on the little wolf just yet, un."

* * *

**Hello again readers!  
Here's a little chapter to tide you over while I think of what I'm going to write for the next chapter. You might be waiting alittle while though... Sorry!  
Once again, thank you so much to the people who spend a little bit of time to favourite, follow or review (or all of the above), this story! YOU GUYS KEEP ME WRITING :)  
I have had a crazy thought about creating a facebook page so you can keep track of what is going on with your favourite stories. Not sure whether I will or not so if you think I should (or shouldn't) do it, please feel free to tell me!  
Thanks for reading everyone so please leave a review or favourite.  
Love LunaFautus 3  
xXx**


	6. Akatsuki! To The Beach!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

"Solaris chan~ Wake up! Wake up Solaris chan~"

I grunted faintly and rolled away from the familiar and highly irritating voice that rudely disrupted my pleasant yet dreamless sleep. I curled up tightly in my blankets much akin to how a small kitten would curl up in the sun.

I didn't know what the time was but I knew it was too early for me to be awake. It was so early that the birds were not even up broadcasting their melodious song. Heck, it was so early that there were no daily city noises.

"How about no? Paxili, you know it's too early for this wolf to be awake…" I grumbled into my pillow.

Suddenly the blankets were ripped from my body, exposing me to the cold morning air. I sprang up with a jolt, expelling a startled yelp as I did; my sleepy eyes flinging wide open.

It was then that I remembered where I was and that I was not sleeping in my apartment in Konoha.

A silver haired criminal was leaning over me intimidatingly, holding my blankets in one hand. His hair was messy and wet with moisture, water forming translucent jewels on the tips of his hair. He was bare-chested as usual, flaunting his generously toned chest shamelessly. Rivets of water coursed through the dips and valleys of his muscles.

My eyes subconsciously followed the descent of a single drop of water as it slid over his skin, slipping further and further down it disappeared under the low slung waist band of a pair of loose black pants where it went on to softly caress…

Woah woah woah! What on earth was I _thinking_?!

I ripped my eyes away and looked up to see if he had noticed my eyes slipping down his torso but when I looked up he was looking down. My eyes followed his gaze and I quickly realised that my panties were exposed for all to see. I also realised that Hidan was taking full advantage of the view. I gave a small shriek and flipped the bottom of my skirt down over my panties. I'd forgotten that I'd gone straight to bed without changing out of my uniform.

I turned to my bedside table where a clock was perched, displaying the time.

It was not much after four in the morning.

"Why would you even wake me at this time of the morning?!" I cried at him as I turned back around to face him.

Hidan dropped the blankets onto the floor soundlessly and shrugged his bare shoulders, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. He planted his hands on the edge of the bed and slowly, as if he were a predator stalking his prey, he crawled towards me.

He came to stop in front of me, his hands either side of my hips and his face a few centimetres away from mine. He reached up with his right hand and placed a finger on my parted lips.

"Shhh, don't want to wake the others do you?" he chuckled.

"I'll wake them if I like." I replied brushing his finger to the side in irritation. "What are you doing here anyway? If you hadn't noticed, I was sleeping."

"I was bored so I decided to dish out a bit more of my revenge." He said huskily.

I flicked my tail.

"You're a creep." I said bluntly. "Go back to bed. This wolf happens to like having long sleeps and you're doing a _fantastic _job of interrupting it."

The zealot's necklace bumped against my collarbone as he leaned closer in. I could feel his heated breath softly on my lips. I knew what he was about to attempt to do; I could see it in his violet eyes.

"Don't even think about it." I said pushing his face away with the palm of my hand.

He seized my hand and then snatched up the other hand that was acting as my support and pushed me back into the bed with little effort. He captured my hands in one of his and pinned them down above my head. He smirked down on me, moving forward to straddle my hips. With his free hand he gripped my chin lightly, drawing his thumb over my jaw. He leant down slowly and softly, softly seized my lips with his own.

I was so surprised with his sudden gentleness that my lips were parted slightly and he used it to press his tongue into my mouth. He tasted sweet, as if he had been eating some sort of sweet treat.

I wanted to fight against him, to push him away, to get him off of me but I found myself being swept away. I was helpless as he started to lower himself on to me, trapping me underneath his lean body.

He truly was a good kisser and I hated myself for having to admit it to myself.

The hand gripping my chin lightly left it and settled behind my head, pushing me in closer to Hidan so he could deepen the kiss.

Suddenly the closed door slammed open and the lights flickered on, catching both Hidan and me by surprise. I jolted forward in surprise and my forehead smacked into Hidan's head with a resounding noise. Hidan released my hands and they immediately flew to a red spot that was forming on my head.

"Owww. Goddamnit that hurt!" I groaned massaging the red spot with my fingers.

A blonde criminal popped up into my vision over Hidan's shoulder with a cheery grin.

"Good morning Solaris, un!" he called; ignoring the dirty look Hidan was shooting him.

He had his hands behind his back

"Morning Deidara." I said craning my neck in curiosity to see what he was hiding.  
"Good fucking morning Deidara." Hidan grumped. "If you didn't notice, you're interrupting something here."

"Never fear Hidan, I am well aware I am interrupting something but I have something to give to Solaris." The blonde announced producing a pile of light baby blue material and white lace. What seemed to be a similar colour striped bikini was also on the pile. "It's her uniform for today. Today's a special day, un."

Both mine and Hidan's faces clouded in confusion but it didn't stay there on the other criminal's face for long. He sat up and stretched his arms, an excited expression replacing the confusion.

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that!"

"Special day?" I questioned rubbing away the reddening mark.

"Today's the day that we head out to the beach for a sort of vacation. A break from work, if you will, un." Deidara informed me as he deposited my new uniform on the bedside table.

"I fucking love the beach!" Hidan cried unexpectedly.

I eyed my new uniform warily as I wriggled from underneath Hidan. I reached out to touch it and it was softer than I expected. The clock threw the time at me; it was still only about 4:30am and still ridiculously early.

"But why are you guys awake so early though?"

"Everyone is up." Deidara stated. "Anyway, you better get dressed now, Pein likes to be on the road early, un."

Deidara hauled Hidan out of the room quicker that I could think of a reply, the door clattering shut loudly signalling their departure. I slid off my bed and drew myself up to the pile of clothing stacked next to the clock.

I picked up the baby blue material and held it up for inspection. It was another short maid's outfit. It had a low neckline fringed with white lace, little puffed sleeves, a tight waist, a short skirt which was also fringed with white lace and where the back of the uniform should have been was a large heart shaped hole that encompassed the whole back. Much like with my previous uniform, it had thigh high white lace top tights and little white gloves that also had one large heart shaped hole that sat on the back of my hand.

I found myself actually rather liking this one, mainly because of the colour and because of the delicate heart shaped lace and holes. I also found myself wondering whether it was suitable for the beach.

In my opinion, it wasn't really appropriate for a beach but I guess that's why they put the bikini with it.

I lay it down on my bed and looked around my room. There was an open sliding door on the far side of the room that revealed a show of shiny black and red tiles that I remembered from the large showering room. I leapt off my bed and wandered over to the sliding door where I found that the doorway led into a spacious shower room.

It was similarly decorated like the other one and of similar sizing. I decided there and then to have a quick shower before changing into my beach going clothing.

I stripped down after pulling the door shut and I flicked the shower handle to the warm side of the coloured dial. I stepped into the warm spray of water, just standing there for a few moments letting the water follow the curves of my body down into the bottom of the shower where it drained away with a greedy gurgle. My long hair stuck to my back slickly, outlining the curve of my spine and my fur flattened against my tail. I lathered my body in soap and quickly washed it away before turning the shower off, my body instantly missing the heat of the water. I flicked a few stray drops of cooling water from the tips of my ears as I wrapped a fluffy black towel around myself, tying a knot at the bust to keep it up. I pushed the door back open and a misty cloud of steam curled out from the bathroom and spiralled up towards the ceiling lazily.

I scuffed my feet on the soft carpet to dry them and padded over to my bed where my uniform was still laid out where I had left it. I briskly towelled myself off, my tail fluffing up to a ridiculous size. I started to dress myself, beginning with the blue and white striped bikini which was slightly too small for my large bust. I then put myself into the pretty maid uniform carefully, as to not damage it in the process. This was followed by the white tights and then lastly the little white gloves with the heart shaped holes. I sauntered over to a long mirror that caught my eye, smoothing down my dry tail fur to its normal size.

I stood in front of the mirror, scrutinising my reflection. The everyday Solaris in me liked it for the colouring but didn't like how in appropriate it was. On the other hand, the dirty dancer Solaris loved it, knew it was totally inappropriate, yet loved it for that reason was.

I bundled my hair up into a curly high ponytail, coils of my golden white hair acting as a fringe. I struck a sexy pose in the mirror, pouting a seductive smile that would have left any customer incapable of speech for the following hours.

In the mirror I saw the door open a crack and an inquisitive grey head with similar coloured cat ears appeared in the crack. His face cracked into a pink blush again and he cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly, his cat ears tilting forward cutely in what I thought was embarrassment.

I turned from my reflection placing my hand on my hip.

"Can I help you?" I rumbled lightly.

"Uhm, when you're done dressing and all that, Master would like you to join everyone else in the kitchen." He announced quietly. "He said to be quick though, he likes to be on the road early."

"I haven't even packed yet?" I said wondering aloud. "What should I take?"

"You don't need to pack anything, Master always packs for us. If you're ready now though, you should head to the kitchen now." He said disappearing back through the door.

"Oi! Wait!" I said pushing my feet into white under the knee lace up boots and ran after him.

I was pretty good at running in heels of any height so I caught up to him with little effort. I grabbed his shoulder and he turned his head, one of his ears brushing my cheek. I noticed he had faint whisker like marks on his cheeks.

"Misu? Is that your name? I have a question." I stated. "How did you end up here? I mean, how did you end up working here?"

He slowed his pace slightly, allowing me to trot next to him at a comfortable pace. His brows furrowed in thought as he remembered.

"If my memory serves me correctly," He started. "I was brought here in a similar fashion to you. They scouted me and hauled me back here. They took me away from everything I ever had, my job, my home, everything."

"You were a dirty dancer too?" I enquired curiously.

"Oh no! That's such a vulgar profession!" he exclaimed in horror, making me pout sulkily. "I used to serve at a Cosplay Café in Sunagakure before they kidnapped me."

"Haven't you tried to escape?"

His face blanched sheet white.  
"Oh no, I could never try to do that. I wouldn't know where to go for starters and they'd just hunt me down and haul my butt back here in a flash. It's better to just accept your fate."

I stifled a laugh behind my glove and he threw a questioning look at me.

"If they think I'm going to just lay down and accept that I'm stuck here for all eternity, they've got another thing coming!"

"Oh my! You're not thinking of escaping are you?!" he cried loudly.

"Of course I am. You really think I'm going to stay here and play maid to them?" I announced quietly, formulating a plan in my mind. "I'll slip away when they're not paying attention or at night while their sleeping when we're at the beach."

"They'll catch up with you though." Misu said doubtfully.

"In this form, yes they probably would. But they won't have a chance of catching me when I'm in my werewolf form. I can outrun any human when I'm like that." I said with a wink, really getting into my plan.

Misu shook his head silently, strands of his grey hair shifting about his face.

"It won't work."

I gave a shrug.

"Of course it will work, it's hardly going to fail."

"What's hardly going to fail, Solaris?" my 'Master' asked as he stuck his head out of the kitchen doorway.

He had an impatient expression on his face.

"Good morning Master." Misu said. "We were just talking about how your cover story for Solaris was hardly going to fail."

"Good morning Master." I said quietly, following Misu into the kitchen under the watchful eye of the Master.

The members of the Akatsuki were clustered around the bench, some of them still looked as if they were sleeping with their eyes open.

There were some that I did not remember being introduced to. They were the weirdly blue man who reminded me of a shark who was standing close to another male with long black hair, crimson red eyes and had two diagonal lines either side of his nose. The other pair was someone with an orange mask on with black hair. I couldn't see much else of him because of the mask and that somewhat made me curious. But it did not make me half as curious and slightly disturbed as the man standing next to him made me. His face was half black, half white with unnerving yellow eyes that never seemed to blink. His hair was green and it matched the giant leaves that sprouted from either side of his head.

He might have been attractive if not for the leafy things.

The members seemed to be arguing over what music was going to be played in the cars during the trip.

"No way! I want to fucking hear Nightcore in the car! Not that pansy shit!"

"It's not pansy shit you stupid zealot!" the blue man growled waving a CD case round.

_How petty can these criminals be? _ I mused silently.

"I don't care what you guys think, I'm playing my own music in my car whether you like it or not." Pein said entering the argument. "The drivers of the cars can pick whatever they want and then you passengers should just pick the car that's playing the music you want in it. Problem solved."

"I'll go with Pein, I like his music." Misu butted in.

"I'll put Nightcore in my car." Sasori said claiming multiple shiny CD cases from the stack next to him.

"I'll go in Sasori's car. I love Nightcore." I said out loud, pushing my way into the argument turned conversation.

A few of the members turned their heads to look at me before turning back to decide who's car they would travel in. Deidara suddenly appeared at my side, casually slinging his arm around my shoulders. His face was quite close to mine, his blonde bang brushing against my cheek.

"You look gorgeous in that outfit today Solaris." He purred. "I'm going in Sasori's car too. I don't mind Nightcore, I'm just in it for the cute maid, un."

Hidan appeared at my other side and wrapped his arm around my waist possessively, dragging Deidara and I into him. His bare flesh radiated heat against my exposed skin.

"I'm also going in Sasori's car, not just because I fucking love Nightcore, but because I own this sexy bitch!"

He promptly grabbed my hair and turned my head to him where he again pressed his lips against mine passionately and roughly. He ran his the tip of his tongue along my bottom lip to get me to open my mouth.

I did open my mouth, but only to rupture the skin of his lower lip with the sharp edge of a single fang. He jerked away in surprise, although keeping his arm firmly around my waist. His surprise expression turned into one of mischievousness. A bead of blood started to form over the small wound in the centre of his lower lip. A seductive smile curled at my lips.

"Next time you do that I'll bite your tongue off, pretty boy." I said turning away from his face.

Everyone in the room was wearing the same open jawed expression. Apart from Master who looked as if he couldn't care less as he pulled a selection of music from the pile and Deidara was wearing an expression of furiousness that was directed at the smirking Hidan.

The blue man cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence.

"Someone please remind me never to get involved with that love triangle…" he said.

"Tobi wants to join the love triangle!" the orange masked man cried out with childish excitement. "What's a love triangle, Zetsu?"

The leafy man bent down and whispered into the excitable man's ear. As he leant away the orange masked man let out a loud chortle.

"I'll go in Sasori's car, to keep those two from killing each other." Kakuzu said from the far end of the table. "Although, it would get a load off my plate if Hidan were to die…"

"Oi! I heard that Kakuzu!"

"You were supposed to."

Hidan growled animalistically that reminded me of the first night I met him and made a wave of heated desire rumble through my body.

"Ahh, screw you." He growled flipping the tall criminal man off lazily.

Master clapped his hands impatiently.  
"Why are we all still standing around here like gormless idiots? Get a move on and get your butts into the cars now. We're leaving whether you're ready or not." He snapped, already halfway out of the room.

The rest of the members filed out after Master, mumbling excited chatter between themselves. I was dragged from the room by both Deidara and Hidan. I felt like I was a prisoner being marched to my death as they were silent, looking straight ahead, each having an arm looping through my arms.

Deep in the cavern of my chest, I knew things were just going to get even more awkward between the two of them and it was this reason that I was looking forward to acting out my plan.

A sinful smile seized my lips as I was marched outside.

They really thought I was going to lie down and accept my fate like Misu had, but in reality they had another thing coming.

I wasn't weak minded like Misu, I was strong, a fighter and I certainly wasn't scared to push my boundaries or my luck. And I certainly wasn't going to play the docile maid to these criminals.

* * *

**Hello all my beautiful readers!  
Thank you very much for your patience! I know this took awhile to come out but thank you for waiting!  
I hope this wasn't too boring compared to my other chapters -.-  
Thank you to everyone who continues to follow this story of mine and also a big thank you to all of those who have supported me by reviewing, favouriting or following this.  
God, now I'm just rambling.  
Anyway, please drop in a fave/follow/review!  
ANND follow me on twitter if you want updates, info on upcoming stories, any questions you want to ask answered, ideas and/or suggestions for my fanfics by putting my name into the search bar :D****  
Thanks :P  
Please continue to watch this space for more!  
Love, LunaFautus  
XoXoX**


End file.
